Un nuevo despertar
by Haira
Summary: [Songfic] [Oneshot] SASUKExSAKURA [Summary adentro]


Anime: **Naruto Shippuden**

Pareja: **Sasuke x Sakura**

Summary: _Sasuke vuelve a Konoha después de cuatro años pero se encuentra con una realidad la cual desearía nunca volver a ver…_

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece** (conste que lo digo por temas legales T.T)

[Sonfic [Oneshot: Canción: _**Dímelo**_ de _**Enrique Iglesias**_

Titulo:

**"Un nuevo despertar"**

_Dímelo, por que estas fuera de mi_

_Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro_

_Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir_

_Todo lo que yo no siento_

Sasuke caminaba de brazos cruzados en compañía de su ex compañero de equipo por los pasillos del edificio donde la Hokage, ese día había regresado a Konoha y luego de una larga discusión con la vieja Tsunadae, logro convencerla de que no volvería a ocurrir, por suerte y no le corto la cabeza…Ya se había cansado por un día, solo quería verla a ella…

¿Si su venganza había sido cobrada?...no, bueno en parte…Orochimaru estaba muerto, eso ya era un peso menos encima… ¿Itachi? Vivito y coleando…para su suerte, el Uchiha menor había decidido "retrasar" un poco esa absurda venganza…bueno, antes no la hubiera llamado así, pero…. Ella tenía razón.

_Dímelo suave, dímelo fuerte,_

_Dímelo suave, dímelo por fin de una vez_

_Me gusta de ti, lo mucho que me gustas_

_Y que poco me perdono yo de mí,_

_No tenemos nada que perder_

_Y tenemos demasiado que vivir_

La busco con la mirada por entre todos sus antiguos compañeros que al oír que regresaba el vengador había ido a "recibirlo" fuera del despacho de la Hokage, mas sus intentos fueron en vano…no estaba ¿Dónde se encontraba? Tal vez en una misión…pero ¿sola?...

No, algo andaba mal…camino por entre todos que lo observaba extrañados y salio por fin del lugar…ante esto Naruto lo siguió preocupado por su comportamiento…el Uchiha observaba aquel panorama parado fuera del edificio donde la Hokage, quería buscar a su ex compañera de equipo, pero…no sabia donde.

El día era algo caluroso…pero una suave brisa recorrió el lugar, los niños jugaban en las calles, los vendedores ofrecían de todo, las personas compraban, comían o simplemente daban un paseo por la aldea oculta entre la hoja…

_Dímelo, si o no quiero o no quiero_

_Dímelo y después olvídate de todo_

_Dímelo, las cosas buenas siempre son así,_

_Y las malas que se alejen ya de mí._

Naruto se acerco a el con los brazos tras la cabeza y comenzando a entender que era lo que el Uchiha menor buscaba…

-si la buscas no la encontraras…- cometo el Uzumaki llamando la completa atención del moreno…-

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto temeroso Sasuke, hacia mucho no sentía esa sensación de vació e su interior-

-en el hospital- dijo sin mas el rubio cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza…y antes de que fuera interrumpido comenzó a hablar nuevamente.- en un entrenamiento con la vieja Tsunadae… recibió un golpe demasiado fuerte directamente, ya no tenia chakra, estaba al limite, y aun así siguió con el entrenamiento, estuvo inconsciente 3 días, y no despertaba, luego de ese periodo…los médicos diagnosticaron estado de coma .-cada palabra que salía de su boca iba recargándose de dolor y rabia…- a estado así seis meses, cada día, es una espera eterna, pero, las esperanzas no se van…

_Dímelo, por que estas fuera de mi_

_Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro_

_Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo_

_Lo que yo no siento_

_Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo._

Cada palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Sasuke como miles de martillos, Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par con una expresión de sorpresa, tenia la boca entreabierta…sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho, no podía ser cierto… ¿de verdad estaba en ese estado? Rogó que fuera una broma, pero la expresión del rubio no cambiaba, era verdad… ¿pero como?, no pudo asimilar bien lo que había escuchado…

- quiero verla – fueron sus únicas palabras, Naruto solos asintió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hospital…-

El camino fue largo y callado, desde aquello no habían cruzado palabra…Naruto entro al lugar seguido del Uchiha…al pasar por el mostrador de recepción solo saludo a la secretaria y paso de largo encaminándose en los blancos pasillos del hospital…Sasuke solo lo seguía cada vez mas convencido de que no quería creerlo…llegaron al fondo del pasillo y el rubio le señalo una puerta blanca al fondo con un cartel que decía "prohibido pasar sin autorización, habitación privada" ,desde luego, era la que utilizaban si a la Hokage le ocurría algo, ahora ocupada por su aprendiz…y en la cual, desde luego, Naruto tenia el permiso de entrar cuado quisiera…-

_Después yo te veo y tú me miras_

_Vamos a comernos nuestra vida_

_Yo no voy a conformarme inventándote_

_Siempre ha sido así_

Suspiro pesadamente, no eran necesarias las palabras, Naruto entendió, quería entrar solo, se encamino con paso lento hasta la puerta señalada mientras el rubio se perdía en el pasillo hasta la recepción, coloco una mano en el frió pomo y dio otro suspiro, abrió lentamente para luego dejar ver a la pelirrosa recostada en una blanca cama conectada a varios aparatos, entre ellos un respirador…

Cerro la puerta tras de si, se acerco a una silla que había junto a la cama y se sentó contemplándola…su cabello no había crecido mucho, se veía mas alta y sus facciones se veían realmente mas finas debajo de la mascarilla de oxigeno…

-Apretó los puños con fuerza- Sakura- llamo una vez, dos veces y solo el resonar del marcapasos se escuchaba en la habitación y el sonido del viento que entraba por la ventana de cortinas blancas recorrer el cuarto, comenzaba a impacientarse...- Sakura! –Llamo más fuerte…nada-

_Porque ya no puedo despegarme de ti_

_Cuanto más quiero escaparme mas me quedo_

_Mirándote a los ojos sin respirar_

_Y esperando solo un gesto para empezar_

**--------------------------------- O ----------------------------------**

Naruto se encontraba nervioso, sentado en la sala de esperas en recepción, pensando, divagando, una enfermera se acerco a el, ya lo conocía, a diario lo veía visitar a Sakura y traerle flores…siempre trataba de animarlo, y algunas veces lo conseguía, otras no…se sentó junto a el en aquel largo banco de madera y le sonrió dulcemente…

-¿Por qué no estas con tu amiga? Hoy podría ser el día…- siempre era lo mismo, las mismas palabras y nunca se cumplían…-

- tiene visitas – respondió Naruto algo melancólico-

- así ¿y quien es?- pregunto intrigada aquella joven enfermera de cabellos rojizos y mirada negra como la noche…-

- nuestro antiguo compañero de equipo...- comento el rubio sin dejar de ver el techo, sintió una mano sobe s hombro y volteo a ver a la enfermera…-

- se que te eh dicho mucho esto, pero no pierdas las esperanzas…- el solo asintió y le sonrió sinceramente, cosa no muy seguida en el, pero tenia razón, no podía darse por vencido, las esperanzas nunca se irían-

**------------------------------------ O -------------------------------------**

_Dímelo, por que estas fuera de mi_

_Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro_

_Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir_

_Todo lo que yo no siento_

Sasuke acaricio el rostro sereno de la pelirrosa, deseaba tato ver esos orbes verdes mirándolo y escuchar que lo nombrar como cuando niña…dolor, sentía como aquella vez en la que perdió a su familia, impotencia, porque no podía hacer nada por ella y furia a la vez…

Tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas e inclino la cabeza hundiéndola en su suave y tersa mano, una lagrima, mas lagrimas, el dolor seguía ahí…no recordaba la ultima vez que había llorado, ya no le importaba mas…

Segundos, minutos, una hora…

_Dímelo suave, dímelo fuerte,_

_Dímelo suave, dímelo por fin de una vez_

_Me gusta de ti, lo mucho que me gustas_

_Y que poco me perdono yo de mí,_

_No tenemos nada que perder_

_Y tenemos demasiado que vivir_

_Abrió los ojos, se sentía mareada, como si hubiera dormido mucho, todo estaba blanco, tardo un poco en enfocar su vista y darse cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, mas no se movió un solo centímetro, trato de asimila las cosas, no lo logro¿Qué hacia ahí?, cuando al fin estuvo en sus 5 sentidos, sintió la mascarilla sobre su rostro…lentamente acerco su mano libre hacia ella y se la quito…sintió un peso en su mano izquierda, recién se daba cuenta, ladeo el rostro, todo le daba vueltas, lo vio, lo reconoció por su cabello, ese peinado tan particular…y entonces recordó, su partida, el sufrimiento y lo ultimo que pudo ver en su mente fue el entrenamiento ,el ataque de Tsunadae y todo era oscuridad…_

_Dímelo, si o no quiero o no quiero_

_Dímelo y después olvídate de todo_

_Dímelo, las cosas buenas siempre son así,_

_Y las malas que se alejen ya de mí._

Una mano se poso en su cabello, levanto la vista sin comprender…la vio, estaba despierta, levemente recargada en su brazo izquierdo, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios y ella le correspondió a aquel gesto, los rastros de las lagrimas eran notorias, a Sakura le extraño, abrió la boca, no pudo hablar, el sonido no salio…El se acerco y la abrazo mientras ella solo se dejaba, aun se sentía mareada…no asimilaba bien las cosas pero, aquel abrazo del Uchiha nunca se lo espero…

-Sa...su...ke-kun – dijo débilmente ella, por fin había logrado emitir palabra… bueno, en parte…-

El se separo un poco de la pelirrosa contemplándola y luego en un corto movimiento, la beso con un suave tacto en los labios, corto, dulce, pero que demostraba todo lo que la amaba y todo lo que la había necesitado este tiempo lejos de ella…

Para ella, era un nuevo despertar…

_Dímelo, por que estas fuera de mi_

_Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro_

_Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo_

_Lo que yo no siento_

_Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo._

**---------------------------------------- O ------------------------------------------**

**F**in

Kyaaa! **>- **lo termine!!!

me gusto mucho como me quedo ¿a ustedes? ** 8D**

era algo que venia planeando hacia tiempo, pero... no podia escribirlo por las clases, y hoy ya comenzaron mis vacaciones...

Y mi cabeza continua trabajando a 1000 x hora!!! **(( . ))**

la cancion me encanta, lastima las intervenciones **XD **(si vieron el video me entenderan) se los recomiendo... la letra la repeti dos veces, o el fic era muy largo o la letra muy corta **6.6**

¿que creen ustedes? **XD**

bueno me retiro, pliz dejenme reviews

bezzo

atte:

**_Haira_**


End file.
